Wish of a Broken Girl
by origamitales
Summary: She wished for something like this for most of her life. But when she finally obtains it, she realizes that it may not be what she thought she originally wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is my first fanfiction, so I would really appreciate it if you would review for me!**

**Thanks, and enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1:

I stare out the window of my room, watching the softly falling snow mix with the already heavy blanket on the ground. As the news on the television drones on behind me, I sigh unhappily. I have never truly liked snow; it always reminded me of the bitterness of life. I shiver as a draft sweeps through the room. I glance down in mild surprise to the window, where it is unnoticeably open, at least by my sight. I reach for the top of the window and pull it shut, thus destroying the remaining traces of the draft. I turn back to the television and continue watching. The newscast is only discussing the usual: recent crimes, along with the criminal who committed them (if known). I puff up my cheeks, then exhale slowly. I grab the remote and switch off the television.

As I arise from my seat, I stretch gently, wincing as my shoulder throbs. I suppose the bruises I acquired from the fall I took a few days ago still haven't healed yet. I walk over to the door, and pull my coat off the rack beside the door. I slip it on, careful not to chafe my bruises. After I had also pulled on my gloves and boots, I head out the door. My face is welcomed by a brisk breeze flowing around my face, almost as smooth as ice. The wind bites at my nose, and my cheeks soon turn pink from the cold as I stroll down the street. I pass by an innumerable amount of closed shops as I continue walking, but soon enough, I reach my destination. I strut into the park with a meager smile plastered on my face. I take a seat on a bench nearby, and watch as the snow swirls around me, as well as everything else here.

It was then that I noticed something else lying on the ground, with a blanket of snow obscuring what it was, but not completely covering that it was completely hidden from sight. I walk over to it and pull it into my hands, while gently brushing the snow off of it. I narrow my eyes, attempting to make out the barely visible words on the front cover. "…D-e-a-t-h - N-o-t-e," I spell out under my breath, all the while wondering what it could possibly mean. "Death Note," I mutter once more. I slip it under my coat to protect it from further being damaged by the snow, and head back towards my home.

I arrive back faster than usual, with my curiosity peaked in interest. I shove my things by the door, take out the book, and sit down. I open it, and begin reading. "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected." I frown, now somewhat wary. _Is someone playing a joke on me?_ I think. I shake my head, deep in thought, and continue reading. "If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

"This is a pretty cruel joke for someone to play, if it is one," I mutter. "But if it's real, then I at least have a chance of paying him back for what he did." A grin sneaks onto my face as I imagine him lying dead on the ground, while begging me to keep him alive. I shake my head abruptly clearing my mind. "Even though that would be the best thing ever to happen, it wouldn't be right. I would just be hurting myself even more by doing that." Feeling frustrated, I place it on the table, and turn the television back on in an attempt to fully clear my mind. The noise only seems to worsen it, though. I snap it back off and think. _This is what I've always wanted, isn't it? A way to repay him for what he did, a way to exact my revenge. So why am I this unsure? Maybe it's because I know that once I do, I'll be a murderer, _I muse. _Is that it? Or is it something else?_ With mixed emotions swimming through me, I crawl over to my bed, sure that sleep would help me regain my senses. I pull the covers up around me and allow myself to drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I know there is no doubt you are wondering what her name is, but you'll find out soon enough!**

**Also, it makes me happy to know that even one person is reading this, especially since this is my first!**

**I will try to post a new chapter every day, but with so much work to do, I may not always be able to publish on time. So don't get mad, ok?**

**Oh, another thing. I know the summary doesn't have much to go on, but there is a reason why the only character showing is my OC... Also, I may add to it in the future to better fit the story, so if you have any suggestions,**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

**I will not be able to fix mistakes or change anything if you guys don't tell me what you think of it, along with what you think could be better.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Things may not be what they seem to be...(Dark ambience echoing behind me)**

Chapter 2:

_I am walking down a street, with nothing but darkness surrounding me. I cannot remember how I got here; I only know that this is where I am. I suddenly become fatigued, by unknown means. I drop to the ground, and rest for a few seconds, when, all of a sudden, I see a figure walking down a street. Anxiety fills me, and I stand back up, wary of him. As he comes closer, my dread increases by the minute. When he comes close enough for me to get a glimpse of him, I gasp, and begin to slowly back away in utter fear. In his hands is an ornate knife, with him holding it as though he desires to kill me. I begin to flee, for fear that he really would kill me. I risk a glance behind me, and my eyes widen as I see him following in pursuit. I sprint faster, but to no avail, for he eventually catches up with me. I whirl around in fear, just as I see him raise the knife. I block my face with my hands and close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable moment when the blade._

But nothing happens. Instead of finding myself in the street, I open my eyes and find myself in my bed, panting heavily, the traces of fear within me still remaining. As I calm myself down, I realize that this was the answer that I needed. A trace of a smile appears on my lips, and I climb out of my bed. I briskly stroll towards the table, all my doubts from before now vanquished. I pick up the Death Note, and smile to myself. As I open it, I reach for a pen, and begin to write. But before I can even make a mark, a sudden realization comes to me. _I don't even know his name! But wait, _I muse. _I seem to recall him being the type to like challenges, especially since he considered me to be one. So, in order for me to find him, to find out his name, I must create something big enough for him to be attracted by it. And... the only way to do that would be..._ I glance at the television, and sigh reluctantly.

"I really don't want to do this, but it may be the only way to get his attention," I mutter. I turn on the television, and turn it to the nearest news station. But much to my displeasure, they are not broadcasting at the moment. "What a way to disappoint someone," I say, irritated. I flip it off, and turn to my desk. I almost slide the notebook inside a drawer, but my instinct tells me to take it with me to work. I stare a moment longer, and slip it into my bag. I leave the room with the bag slung over my shoulder, and my coat on.

I arrive at work a few minutes later, flecks of snow tangled in my hair. As I enter the bakery, I shake the flecks out of my hair, and head to the back room to change into my work clothes. A few minutes later I emerge, with my bag safely left in the back room. I walk to the front of the bakery and change the "Closed" sign to "Open." I walk behind the counter, and begin to prepare the pastries to be put up for sale. There are many varieties of pastries, including crumpets, which I learned how to bake when I studied abroad in England. As the first customers flow through the doors, I smile politely and speak.

"Hello! Welcome to Aria's Bakery! How may I help you?" As the first customers start ordering, I begin working, while somehow knowing for sure that this would be a busy day.

A few hours later, I am about to close up for lunch, when I hear the bell on the door ring. I turn to the door, and say, "I'm sorry, but we're just about to close up for lunch-" It was then that I noticed his appearance. I almost gasp in surprise, but I recover before he notices.

"Excuse me," he replies politely, "but I only came for one thing. Surely you could fit in one more customer before you close?"

"Y-yes," I stammer, shocked. "I'm sure I could do that." I stare at him, as I make my way over to the counter. His dark, short hair, his unbelievably casual clothes, and the face that I remember all too well. The face of the one who tried to kill me, and almost succeeded, if I hadn't been able to escape. But why does he not seem to recognize me?

"Well then," he murmurs thoughtfully, "I shall have that cake over there." I nod a silent response, and take the cake off of the shelf. "That will be $32.50." He nods, and hands me the money. He leaves with hardly another word, but when I hear the door shut, I turn to find him staring at me. My breath catches in my throat. I breathe in nervously, hoping that he wouldn't come back. To my surprise, he gives me a small smile, and leaves.


End file.
